powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Facing the Past
Facing the Past is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. This episode explores Karone's past as Astronema and introduces Leo's Battlizer, the second in the Power Rangers franchise (with first being Andros). Synopsis When Leo is attacked by the Magnetox monster, he is drained of his powers and can no longer morph. Karone takes Leo to meet a powerful warrior that she (as Astronema) had long ago petrified, and who may hold the keys to restoring Leo's powers. However, before Karone can help Leo, she must first stand against her past sins. Plot to be added Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger)/Astronema *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Michelle Tillman as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *James Lew as The Warrior *Dave Mallow as Magnetox (voice) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (credits only) *???? as Young Karone (only in archive footage) *???? as Young Andros (only in archive footage) *Lex Lang as Ecliptor (only in archive footage) *Steve Kramer as Darkonda (only in archive footage) Errors *During the flashback, Ecliptor is seen in his second large-shouldered form as opposed to his original caped form. *Maya was somehow able to blast Magnetox with the Delta Daggers. *The warrior was turned to stone outside the cave, however Leo and Karone found him inside. *Upon beginning his transformation into the Red Armored Power Ranger, Leo is suddenly wearing his Lights of Orion armor. This mistake will be repeated in future episodes. *Leo gave Magnetox the chance to retreat despite the fact that, had he done so, he would have gotten away with the Green, Blue, Yellow and Magna Defender powers. Notes *This episode contains no footage from Gingaman but the monster was used. *In Karone's newly-filmed flashback as Astronema, Ecliptor can be seen, but has no dialogue. *The flashback of Karone and Andros playing and Darkonda kidnapping her that was seen in the Power Rangers in Space episodes "Never Stop Searching" ,"The Barillian Sting", and "Flashes of Darkonda" is seen again in this episode. This is the first time it seen as Karone's flashback, and not as Andros' video, and the only time it is seen in Lost Galaxy. *This marks the first time that Mike teams up with Karone. *This is Andros' third appearance on Lost Galaxy, after To The Tenth Power and The Power of Pink. **This is also the only episode he appears only in flashback. *In the Gingaman footage, there is a Megazord battle footage but in this episode there isn't. *When Karone faces her evil alter ego, Astronema's line is "Once evil, always evil!" This could be an opposing element to the saying "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger!" which was said by Tommy during Zeo. *The opening credits for this episode marks the definitive return of Leo's third cast shot. *Melody Perkins (Karone) joins the main cast in the credits though Kendrix is still credited. *This is the first appearance of Astronema since "Countdown to Destruction" part 2 in Power Rangers in Space also it marks her last appearance. *This is/was the only time in Power Rangers history where a villain from the previous season face against his/her reformed being. See Also (Magnetox costume) Category:Episode Category:Lost Galaxy Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode